Central Island
Central Island is one of the major locations in Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island and serves as the new headquarters for Cal Pada after Boz French took over the organization. It originally appeared in a currently-unknown spy kit as a location, but was expanded and developed for the movie. Location Details * Type of Location: Island * Sub-Location of: n/a * Appearances: Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island; Com 50 Covert Operations: The Interactive Mission (unreleased) * Real or Fictional: Fictional History The exact date that the island was formed is up for debate, but most geologists agree that the island was formed over 200 million years ago, when massive volcanic activity split Pangaea apart. Specifically, it was part of the remains of Africa and South America splitting apart. The island was first discovered by Captain Miguel in 1506 during the voyage that eventually led to the discovery of Mauritius Island. While his ship, the S.S. Comis, continued on around the Cape of Good Hope, another ship, the S.S. Boa Vontade, laid anchor and claimed the island, christening it as "Ilha Central," as the ship's crew saw the economic benefit of the island. While it stayed in Portuguese hands for centuries, the island eventually won its independence in 1986, when it then became a democratic nation run on tourism. Central Island stayed out of foreign affairs, which attracted Cal Pada to establish its new headquarters there, as no one payed attention to the island nation. After the Central Island Incident, as the events of Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island were later called, concluded in 2007, the Cal Pada headquarters was left to rot on Pinnacle Mountain, forgotten by all who live there. Characters of Residency The following characters are commonly found on Central Island. * Boz French * Omar * Mondo Hugo * Tai Manchi * Hayman Talon * Librarian * Cal Pada Guard Sub-Locations The following locations are part of Central Island. Reeftown The capital of Central Island is home to surfing, beach-going, nightlife, and other high-octane activities. For quieter people, the town offers an extensive library, casual cafes, and the Central Island Museum of Culture and History. Several hotels line the coast, three of which were condemned after Cal Pada's nuclear testing critically damaged them with a tidal wave. Pinnacle Mountain The highest point on the island is home to Cal Pada's now-abandoned base. Motor sports have taken over portions of the mountain's base, but most of it retains its natural quality. Most of the island's fauna calls the mountain home, though not literally. West Town West Town is Central Island's main port. It has never been represented visually and is only featured on the official map of the island. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Central Island started out as a location in a currently-unknown spy kit that featured the location prominently in all of the included documents and activities. The island was adapted from these documents and fleshed out for the movie. Trivia * Even though this Central Island does not actually exist, Africa does have an island named Central Island. It is located in the center of Lake Turkana in Kenya. This island is also known as Crocodile Island.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Island Several companies also have used the Central Island name, none of which inspired the fictional island nation. * According to the official canon, the island is in a tropical environment, even though Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island only showcases the urban areas of the island. References Category:Film Locations Category:2007 Category:Islands